Supernaturally Charmed
by BlackRain88
Summary: After their dad died, Dean and Sam become witches. As they meet the Charmed Ones, they become the only power greater then The Power of Three, The Power of Five. Will be Wincest later on. Charmed/Supernatural crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After their dad died, Dean and Sam become witches. As they meet the Charmed Ones, they become the only power greater then The Power of Three, The Power of Five. Will be Wincest later on. Charmed/Supernatural crossover

This takes place at the beginning of Season 2

For those of you who don't know, Wincest means Dean/Sam. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed. If I did, the shows would be a WHOOOOLE lot crazier.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into the room of the house with their guns raised and their back to each other.

"I don't know about you Sam, but this shit is a bit stronger then our average demon."

Sam snorted. "Duh! Maybe it's like the trickster in a way?"

"Yeah, but instead of being an awesome guy that kills off bastards that deserve it, he targets innocent people based off of their fears instead of jokes!"

"Well Dean, at least it can't get you. We aren't near any planes."

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"You boys are so… gullible," said a gray haired man to their right.

Dean and Sam shot him immediately, but the guy just laughed as the bullets went through him. "It will take a lot more than that to kill me. I'm the demon of Fear."

"Demon? Shouldn't you be possessing someone?"

He laughed. "Oh, I'm not that type of demon. I can walk the earth on occasion all on my own…" He smirked. "Now, let's see what your greatest fears are…" He smirked at Dean.

"Well, you're out of luck there you son of a bitch! We're nowhere near any airplanes!"

The demon chuckled. "You really think that is you greatest fear? You need to look deeper than that."

He waved the back of his hand across his face and smiled. "Ahhh, your greatest fear is to lose Sam."

Dean froze where he stood and stared at him in horror. The demon merely smiled and waved his hand over Sam's face. He chuckled to himself, looking like a cat that got the cream.

"Oh, why Sam, your greatest fear is to lose Dean. How… perfect. There's nothing like killing two birds with one stone."

Dean stood in front of Sam protectively. "You stay away from my brother you asshole."

The demon laughed and snapped his fingers. The guns in each of their hands turned and fired on both of the brothers, hitting them in their chests. Sam fell first and Dean fell closely afterwards, landing next to Sam screaming.

"SAMMY NO!" he screamed, pulling himself closer to Sam and picking him up in his arms. He coughed harshly and blood dribbled down his chin.

Sam raised his hand up to cup Deans face weakly crying. "No Dean, don't die on me…"

"Wha…are you talki…ing ab…out. You're… dying t-too Sammy." Dean gasped and rolled onto his back clutching his stomach in pain.

"I don't care if I die…" He muttered and buried his head into Dean's shoulder, coughing up blood himself. "As… as long as… you l-live."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled him even closer to him to hug him tightly. "And leave me here alone you asshole? I'd rather be dead…" he rasped.

Sam gasped and shuddered violently. "D-Dean!"

Both boys felt paralyzing fear shoot through their hearts, each clutching to the other for dear life, unable to move or do anything else, they just locked their embrace as tears leaked from both of their eyes. Then, spots of white light glimmered in the space near them and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes appeared with a glass bottle in his hand. He turned to the demon.

"Hey, those are my charges asshole!" he threw the bottle at him and the demon burst into flames.

"This will not be the last of me! I will come back! I always come back," he screamed before bursting into flames.

"Dad!" the guy called out.

Another circle of white lights shimmered into view before a man with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My new charges are hurt; they need to be healed right away!"

The man, 'Leo', knelt down besides the two Winchesters and healed them both, Dean first and Sam second. After being healed, the boys lost consciousness.

"So Chris, do you want to take them back to their place or mine?"

The guy, now known as Chris, shook his head. "I'll take them to their place. If I need you guys, I'll orb over. I might need you again when they wake up."

"Okay, I have to go, the girls are calling me."

"Trouble?"

"I don't know… but something is freaking them out."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." Leo disappeared in a flash of bright lights.

Leo orbed in to see the girls. Piper was calling him frantically.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BOOK! THAT'S WHAT!" Piper screamed. "It changed. Look at it!"

Leo looked at the book of shadows held in front of him. The cover had changed. Instead of the power of three symbol, there was now a pentagram.

"I'll go check in with the other elders to see what they know about this…"

He orbed out while Phoebe and Paige were desperately trying to calm down a frantic Piper for about ten minutes before he orbed back in with a shocked look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked, worried.

"It's begun… It's actually happening. The other Elders didn't think it would happen in at least another century or more…"

"What's happening Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"The only way your book would turn into the pentagram symbol is if the power of five was born. This is amazing. The power of five is the strongest power of good only comparable to the power of three. Obviously, you three were part of the power of five, but now the other two witches must have come into their powers to create the pentagram. They are also descendants of Mollinda Warren"

"Then who would be the other two?" Paige asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I met two male witches tonight who just came into their powers when their father died… So that means…"

Chris orbed in with the Winchesters. Dean was holding Sam in his arms, frantically screaming his name. Sam himself was doubled over in pain. His hands were buried in his hair and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut. Chris ran looked over to the surprised girls.

"Something's wrong with Sam! Every time he uses his power, it crippled him with pain. I think something is interfering with his powers!" Chris said urgently.

The Pentagram glowed on the Book of Shadows before fading. Paige looked at it. "I guess they must be them…"

"Uhm, I need some help here!" Chris shouted.

The girls then finally went to work to save the mysterious boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is chapter 2. Oh, and btw, this takes place in the Charmed universe right after Leo killed Gideon. :P

Disclaimer: If Supernatural was mine, there would be lovely Wincest all around!!!! If Charmed was mine... -thinks- it would certainly be different...

Enjoy!

Oh, and much thanks to DracoStarbo, who helped with this chappie, I got it done a LOT quicker cause of you. thanks so much!

* * *

The Charmed Ones walked into the room the Winchesters were sharing and stood next to the boys. Dean was crying and holding Sam to his chest.

"Everything is going to be alright Sammy. I promise. You're going to be alright. I'll help you somehow." He stroked his brothers' hair with tears dripping down his face, feeling helpless at not being able to do something.

"Demon blood is feeding off of his magic so that every time he uses it, he feels pain. Here, this will purge the demon blood." Paige pressed a bottle of liquid to his lips. Sam barely got it down before he leaned over to the side of the bed and hurled into the bucket that Phoebe put there just in time.

"SAMMY! What did you do to him?! Hurt him and I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry; he's just purging the demon blood from his system." Phoebe said.

Sam stopped hurling after a few minutes and collapsed on the bed and leaned on Dean's shoulder, gasping for breath.

"The pain is gone…" he whispered, panting exhausted into Deans shoulder and weakly hugging him.

Dean hugged Sam close to him. "Oh thank god, Sammy you're alright!"

Sam nodded weakly and looked around him. "Where are we?"

Dean looked around as well. "I don't know... wait, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean, you didn't know where we've apparently been this whole time? I mean, I was practically unconscious with pain, so I have an excuse, but you?"

"I was worried about you"

"So that causes you to block out everything else around you? What the hell Dean?"

Chris stepped closer to them. "Just calm down..."

Dean sat up, sliding Sam off of his shoulder gently and whipped out a gun, pointing it at Chris. "I'll calm down when you tell me where the fuck we are!"

Chris backed away, looking a bit surprised at the gun pointed at him. Leo just shook his head at Chris.

"I told you they would have this reaction," Leo said. "They were raised as hunters. Every time they've been faced by magic, it was usually evil, so there is no way that they would understand right away."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who gets things done around here? Gun!" The gun disappeared in blue orbs and reappeared in her hands.

Sam and Dean whipped around to stare at her in shock. Dean quickly pulled out another gun and pointed it at them.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded.

"Gun!" Paige shouted and again the gun was orbed into her hands.

Dean turned to Sam. "Sam, give me your gun!"

"No, I want to keep mine!"

"We have no time to argue about this, just give it to me!"

Dean wrestled with Sam on the bed, trying to get his gun from him. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we will explain everything to you, just calm down," Phoebe said.

"NO!" both Dean and Sam shouted and continued to wrestle for the gun. Suddenly, it flew into Deans hands and he dropped it in shock.

"What the HELL?!" he shouted.

Sam looked over at him in shock. "Dean, you just-"

"No way. I couldn't have…"

Sam just picked up the gun again and hid it from Dean.

"What is going ON?!" Dean shouted.

Suddenly, both of his guns and Sam's flew over to him and hit him.

"Okay," Sam said, having enough of the confusion. "Can someone please explain all of this?"

"Well, you two are witches." Chris said.

Dean reared back. "Woooah, you are way off on your mark there! I've dealt with witches, and we are the furthest thing from those hags you can imagine."

Chris shook his head. "Not those kinds of witches, you were born with your powers."

Sam looked at him confused. "If we were born with our powers, then why did we just get them now after all this time?"

Leo spoke. "Your father put a binding spell on your powers."

"What the fuck is a binding spell?" Dean asked.

"You were born with powers since your parents were witches." Leo explained. "When your mother died, your father put a binding spell on you two to keep all of the higher level demons away and made you forget about ever being witches."

Sam looked at him confused. "Okay, even if that were true, Dad raised us to be hunters. He sent us out on jobs! Why would he bind our powers when he raised us to fight demons anyway?"

"He wouldn't." Dean said. "These people are lying."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Dad would never do something like that!"

"Not even it was to protect you two?" Piper asked

Leo spoke again. "Your father wanted to prepare you for the evil ahead as much as he could, just in case he died and you would be left vulnerable as you are now with your powers. Also, he might have known you two were a part of The Pentagram, which means even more powerful demons would be out to get you if you were to have your powers."

"The Pentagram?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Okay, you're all nuts. Come on, Sam, let's-"

Sam ignored Dean. "What is The Pentagram? I thought it was just a symbol of protection, not a group of… of witches."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fuck, here we go..."

"The Pentagram is the ultimate source of good." Leo explained. "It stands for protection against evil. Like the Charmed ones, but even stronger…"

Dean gave a cocky smile. "The Charmed Ones? Are you hitting on me or something?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean turned to him. "You're actually buying into this crap?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No Dean, but we don't even know what this crap is yet! Let's just hear them out."

"Fine," Dean said. "But you're buying the drinks later."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Trust me," Phoebe said "They're telling the truth."

Sam looked at her and felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He blinked, confused, and turned to Dean. "I think they're being honest..."

"How the hell would you know?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know," Sam said "I just… sense it."

Dean looked at him disbelievingly at him "Do you realize how stupid and gullible you sound right now?"

"It must be one of his powers." Phoebe said "He's an Empath, like me!"

"Bullshit! You're lying!" Dean said.

"Wait, would premonition be another power?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I have that one too. You and I must have similar powers if you get premonitions too." Phoebe said.

"Well, I did get premonitions," Sam said. "But I got them before Dad died which would mean my powers were still bound, and I only got them when they had to deal with a certain demon or the other people he affected."

"Well, the demon blood could have created a leakage," Piper said.

"A leakage?" Sam asked, turning to her.

"I can't believe you are buying into this crap Sammy-"

Sam covered Dean's mouth.

"The demon blood was feeding off of your magic, so the affect could have torn a slight hole in your bound powers, creating a small amount of your powers to surface, but it only allowed you to get premonitions about the demon causing the leak."

"Is there any way you can prove what you are saying is real?" Sam asked

"We can show you the Book of Shadows, since now technically you own it too…" Paige suggested.

Sam thought about it for a minute. "Okay. Let's go Dean." He got out of the bed and followed the group to the attic, dragging Dean along by the arm.

"Sam, you can't be serious about this!" Dean said.

"Just hear them out Dean…"

"But-"

"No buts, just trust me. I know they're telling the truth."

"Just listen to yourself, that's crazy!"

Sam glanced harshly at him. "Of all people, we shouldn't have the right to say that after what we've seen."

Dean finally shut up and followed his brother to the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, yes, I know Chris is supposed to be dead, but i can't kill him, so it's AU

Also, I might have changed my mind and made this before Leo killed Gideon. hmmmmm

And yes, I know the Winchesters aren't supposed to know about The Trickster yet, but let's just say Bobby just told em about it, okay? I'll explain more about it later...

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: -cries- I wish I owned Supernatural so I can see the Winchester boys making out all the time and make Wincest the one and only pairing, but alas, I do not. And Charmed isn't mine, because Chris would have never died, and I don't know if I would have had the attention span to keep it going like that for 9 seasons...

* * *

On the way to the attic, Dean made a few more arguments on the way up.

"You expect us to believe you? How do we know this isn't some trick to get our guards down?"

"Oh yes," Piper said. "We're going to get your guard down and kill you AFTER you are completely stupid to your surroundings due to your brother's pain because that makes SO much sense."

Sam laughed. "She's got a point there."

That shut Dean up.

After looking at The Book of Shadows, Dean seemed a little more convinced, but still wary of everyone in the room. He read through the demon section and pointed something out to the girls as he flipped to the section on water demons, correcting them on something.

"This isn't a demon…" Dean said.

"What are you talking about? I know a demon when I see one. I've dealt with it before. It was a demon," Piper said.

Sam looked over and scanned the section on it. "Dean's right. It's not a demon, and there isn't just one in the world out there."

"You mean there are more water demons?" Phoebe asked.

"First off, it's NOT a water demon." Dean said. "It's a vengeful spirit, and these ones haunt large bodies of water and kill whoever they think is responsible for their death. And the lake isn't their only way to prey. They reach their victims through any sort of water near the lake. I've seen it take its' victims through water out of a sink and bathtub. These things are much more powerful then you realize. If you have to call them something, call them 'Water Spirits, not Water Demons'."

"But they are still demons." Piper argued.

"No, they are spirits."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked. "We've seen ghosts before, but usually they can't even touch solid things.

"That's because they want justice, not vengeance," Dean said. "These guys can kill just about anyone, depending on how they died and why they linger behind. This one here, this 'water demon', is a vengeful spirit that was drowned in the water and seeks out revenge from whoever did it wrong, or anyone that tries to get rid of it of course. The spirit probably took the children here because the kid himself was bullied by them. I bet you anything the first kids that died were the ones that drowned him or her… and shocking it? Hmm, that's a new way to deal with the thing. Dangerous though. It's useful, but not the only way to deal with it, although the other way would be near impossible."

"What would be the other way?" Paige asked.

"Well, you'd find the body, then salt and burn it. Of course, that would be a little hard to do if the body is in the lake. Imagine trying to swim under there to find the body with the demon trying to drown you the whole damn time."

He tore out the page.

"HEY!" Piper shouted.

"I'll rewrite it with your facts added to what I already know about it. You should really do more research on the things you hunt and get background information before you whip up a potion and kill it."

"Shit! You killed people you thought were demons with black eyes?" Sam asked as he saw another page.

"Well, yeah," Phoebe said.

"Those people were humans being possessed by demons. By doing that, you killed what you call 'innocents'."

"Oh no…" Phoebe said, looking devastated.

"That's alright I guess, you didn't know…" Sam said.

"That doesn't excuse them Sam!" Dean snapped. "They should investigate themselves before automatically killing everything they think is evil."

"Says the man who pointed a gun at everyone earlier today," Chris reminded.

"What else did you expect? You just kidnapped us and brought us to a strange place. We've been kidnapped by demons and creatures so many times, we've lost count… Your page on Shape Shifters is lacking by the way. Most of them don't live in houses. The one you dealt with next door was a very rare occurrence. They must have gotten freer powers from somewhere else. They almost always have a different motive… and usually only keep the forms of humans." Dean tore out that page too and started re-writing it.

"You don't have ANYTHING on The Trickster?" Dean asked.

"Trickster?" Phoebe said, confused.

Dean just shook his head and wrote out a new page on them. "Bobby told us about them in case we ever ran into one. You have practically NOTHING on ANY kinds of spirits. I'm sure you must have dealt with at least ONE avenging spirit. Except for this here spell, damn. You actually kill yourself for a few minutes, say a spell, and HOPE that you get them in time before you yourself die?"

Phoebe thought about it. "Well, now that you mention it, according to your description, I met one in a prison. It used a dead human to transport it across the water because it couldn't do so on its' own. It started killing people after it got to land."

"And you didn't write anything about it?" Sam asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

Dean rolled his eyes. "These people are obviously lax in the information they put in this book. I'll fix up what I can and add a new entry on Spirits and fill in what we have that the book doesn't, which is basically almost everything we know."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you DO believe them now?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes Sammy, I believe them. I don't fully trust them, but I believe them."

"Why wouldn't you trust us?" Chris asked.

"Well gee, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you, I don't know, ABDUCTED US?! And that's just for starters."

"I saved your lives!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you still just glimmer-thingyed-"

"Orbed." Chris corrected.

"Right, _glimmer-thingyed_ us to god-knows where!"

"You're at our house," Paige said. "We live here."

"Nooooo, really? I would have never guessed." Dean said sarcastically. "I know that NOW, but I didn't right away."

He pulled out the book that dad spent his entire life working on and flipped through the demon entry, referencing to dads book, adding things here and there in the Book of Shadows, re-writing entries, and filling out new ones. He stopped at one page and smirked.

"Well, congratulations! You almost got everything right about the Wendigo, except for the part that wild ones in the woods stay in creature-form all the time. They only turn into humans when they need to live in society or if they are newly turned. Hmm, I never knew that was how it turned into an original one. That's sick, a human eating a lover's heart. Yuck!"

"Oh come on, we've seen much worse than that Dean."

"Yeah, but still… It's usually the demons that do the nasty stuff, not people. Demons I get. People are just crazy." Dean said.

He continued flipping through the book, not really caring when the book magically added pages whenever he needed them. He just got used to this new kind of magic and was thankful for it. After he finished with the demon entries, a whole bunch of pages appeared before the Demon Entry. Dean smirked and flipped to the first blank page, writing "Spirits" on it in big, fancy writing to match the books general theme and started writing pages about all the different types of spirits from his dads' book and what they knew from personal experience or heard from Bobby, including the ways to get rid of them, hurt them, protect yourself from them, and trap them. He glanced up at the surrounding people and glared at them.

"This will take a while, so scram."

"Excuse me? Scram?! That is our book!" Piper exclaimed.

"And you don't trust us? After you abduct us, hold us here against our will, and tell us crap that doesn't really make sense and expect us to believe it and not try to kill you, you find us untrustworthy? Wow, funny how that works, isn't it? Now, Sammy can stay here and help me update your book, but the rest of you can leave unless you really _want_ to just stand there for hours. This is going to take a looong time."

"Let them Piper, the book obviously trusts them, so it should be safe," Phoebe told her.

"Not to mention he has a pretty damn good point." Paige added.

"I'll check up with the other Elders and inform them about the situation." Leo said and orbed out.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" Phoebe said. "We don't need to stand here all day."

The girls left the room and dragged a reluctant Chris with them. Sam pulled up a chair next to Dean and watched him write with a smile on his face.

"I can write it if you want you know." Sam said, smiling humorously at him.

"I can handle it." Dean said.

Sam chuckled.

"What?!" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that I never took you for the type to willingly do this studying/writing stuff. That's usually my type of thing."

"Yeah, well… this is different. And I know more about some of this stuff since I've been hunting for longer then you have."

Sam just raised an eyebrow at Dean and smirked. "Just admit it Dean, writing and research isn't as horrid as you make it out to be. You even enjoying this."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

They smiled at each other and Dean continued writing in the Book of Shadows with Sam watching over his shoulder in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter three. So the story will now take place BEFORE Gideon dies. That way I can work with some more stuff and I have a VERY interesting scene planned out for when the Bad Winchesters meet the Good Winchesters. Tehehehehe

Disclaimer: Chris died and the Winchester brothers don't make out every episode. These things would not be true if I owned Charmed and Supernatural

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting next to each other in the kitchen trying to trigger their powers. First, they tried with Sam, who was basically getting nowhere. He didn't have a clue on how to make premonitions other then accidently. They tried for a good half hour to make Sam get a premonition, but it just didn't happen.

"Try using your powers," Sam told Dean, giving up.

Dean stared at a glass on the dresser next to him. He stared at it and stared at it, but nothing happened. He waved his hands at it. It still didn't move. He sat there glaring at it, it didn't move. He tried to curse it out. And guess what? It still didn't move. He stared at it blankly for a good five minutes before sighing in defeat.

"I wonder why it didn't work." Sam said.

"Well, maybe, and this is just me, maybe they're bullshitting us?" Dean suggested.

Sam thought to himself and smirked lightly to himself before turning to him and replying. "You're right."

"Really?" Dean asked, shocked that Sam would agree with him so easily.

"Yeah." Sam said. "I mean, if anyone knows about bullshit, it'd be a compulsive liar with no taste in women."

"Hey, I have great taste in women!" Dean shouted angrily and the glass flew over and hit him. He winced and rubbed his arm while Sam just smirked.

"It happens when you get angry."

"At least I _have_ a taste in women. How many girls have you hooked up with in all the time we've been on the road together? Hmm? Barely any!"

'_Maybe I just don't like girls as much as you do? Maybe I'm more into the other team most of the time…'_ Sam thought to himself.

"What?!" Dean shouted his voice nearly cracking.

"_**What**_ what? I didn't say anything!" Sam snapped.

"B-b-but I heard you!!" Dean stuttered.

"What are you talking about?"

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. "Oooh, so you have Telepathy? That is so cool. I'm an Empath you know?"

"Telepathy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it means you can hear other people's surface thoughts and... project your own thoughts to others," she said.

"Oh..."

"Oh?!" Dean asked. "So Sammy, why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"What didn't he tell you about?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh! Uh, haha, I was just kidding?" Sam said nervously.

Dean looked at him and snorted disbelievingly. "I don't know what to think of you right now Sammy," he said while rejoicing in his head.

'_Yeah, like you think at all.'_ Sam thought.

"HEY!" Dean shouted defensively.

'_Fuck! How do I turn this thing off?!'_

"I don't know, but you might want to figure it out soon, if you don't want to get pounded!" Dean threatened.

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!'_ Sam chanted to himself to see if his thoughts would listen and stop projecting.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Dean shouted.

"I'm not!" Sam said, and mentally added _'idiot'_.

"That's it!" Dean snapped and started chasing Sam.

Paige walked in and filled the coffee maker, than silently observed the scene around her interestedly before turning to Phoebe. "What's going on?"

"No clue, but it's funny as hell," Phoebe replied.

Paige simply nodded, agreeing with Phoebe and sat at the edge of the table as Dean continued to chase Sam. Eventually, Dean caught up with Sam and with a giant leap, crashed into Sam and knocked him over, pinning the boy beneath him. Sam managed to shout out in surprise before all the wind was knocked out of him. Dean stared down at him, eyeing him appreciatively and allowed himself to hope.

"Wow, I can't believe you're gay."

Piper chose that minute to walk into the kitchen and turned to the other girls, hearing what was said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing important, just a little old family angst."

Piper snorted. "Yeah, like we don't have enough of that already."

Paige thought about it and nodded, agreeing with Piper, but still finding the scene before her funny and entertaining.

"Oooohhh. This is getting interesting," Phoebe said, enjoying the scene unfolding as well.

"I… I still like girls." Sam said. _'I just like guys more.'_

"This is… well, weird." Dean said while doing a secret inner happy dance.

"I'll say." Sam muttered.

Dean looked down at Sam and Sam squirmed under the uncomfortable gaze and struggled to get up. The friction between their bodies that this caused and the sight of Sam moving like that beneath him made Dean widen his eyes and blush furiously before practically leaping off of him and backing away. Sam looked hurt at the sudden withdrawal as Dean backed away to the other side of the room and looked anywhere but at him.

"Oh, so you can't even stand to look at me now? I get it, just fine. I'll leave then," he said hurt and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sammy!"

"Don't," Sam said and walked out.

Dean smacked himself in the forehead and looked up at the girls. "I screwed up big time, didn't I?

"Oooh, you suuuuure did," Phoebe said.

"Ooooh yeah. Good going." Paige chimed in. "Hmmm, he was sort of cute and sweet too. Shame he doesn't like many girls then. Why are all the great catches either taken or gay?"

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "What am I? A house plant?"

"No," Paige corrected, pouring herself a cup of the now-made coffee and added her cream and sugar. "You're moody." She sipped the coffee and walked off.

"Oh, don't worry Dean," Phoebe said, wiping off her milky moustache. "I'm sure plenty of other girls like you."

"Shame on you!" Piper hissed to Dean. "I'm going to go see if the poor boy is alright. Hoping for acceptance from the only family he has left and you go and hurt him like that."

The very huge pregnant woman walked off and walked into the room Sam was using as his and Deans bedroom and saw him lying on his bed and looking miserable.

"Awwww. Hunny, are you okay?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at her strangely.

"Did what your brother say hurt your feelings?"

"Uuh, kinda… but I'll get over it?" He responded questionably. _'Why is she here?'_

"I was worried about you!" Piper responded. "You and Dean seem really close and if he rejected you, it would probably hurt like hell. I know I'd be upset if my sisters didn't accept me."

Sam slapped himself in the head for not being able to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Maybe Phoebe can help you train your powers? She's an Empath. She might be able to help you meditate and focus on barricading your thoughts so that others' don't hear them?"

"Really? Thanks. That would help a lot," Sam said gratefully, still worried about his brother.

"Don't worry about Dean. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Piper replied. "And if he doesn't, I'll kick his butt for you, okay?"

Sam laughed.

"Do you need anything?"

Sam. "Nope. Besides, you're the pregnant one, I should be helping _you_ if anything."

"Oh, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Piper assured him.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you. I'm here if you need help with anything."

"Sure," Piper said, walking out. "What a sweet boy…"

She walked back into the kitchen and glared at Dean.

"Is he alright?" Dean asked.

"He's heartbroken!"

"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted, knowing she wasn't being honest.

"Okay, it's not _that_ bad, but you really need to have a serious talk with him right now mister!"

"Okay okay," Dean said, hurrying to his room before he could get his butt kicked by a pregnant lady.

He entered his and Sammy's room and knocked on the inside of the door.

"Come in Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean walked in and fidgeted nervously. "Look, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I don't really care about your preference. You're still my geek-brother and I'm here for you."

"Really?" Sam asked, his face brightening up in an instant.

"Yeah, really," Dean said and pulled Sam into a hug.

Secretly, he was glad that his brother liked guys, because he had a crush on his brother, a love that had nothing to do with being brothers. The fact that he liked guys almost gave him a chance… almost. It was still quite a long shot considering they WERE after all _brothers_, but now at least the idea wasn't entirely impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh look, ANOTHER chapter! Gee, aren't I nice?

I usually don't update this quickly. Hehehe, thank you DracoStarbo for giving me more motivation and talking some scenes through with me to help me write my chapters in a jiffy. :P And thanks to everyone for reviewing. Also, thank you brain for already having a lot of the plotline mapped out.

**Important!**

This is a bit AU. In the Charmed Universe, that thing that happened with Daryl to make Phoebe lose her powers? Never happened! So Phoebe is still an empath and Daryl is still helping the girls! TEHEHEHE!

:P

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural and Charmed, this wouldn't be FANfiction.

Lets try something new out!

Chapter Summary: Sam trains to get his power under control with the help of Phoebe. Friendship between the two blossom and Dean is reminded some of the consequences for being a compulsive liar! Tehehehe

* * *

Sam and Phoebe sat across from each other on Sam's bed with Sam smiling at her. They'd been doing this for a week now and Sam was getting better at keeping thoughts to himself and can even hear the surface thoughts of others who were close to him once and a while. His easiest telepathic pal was Phoebe. He could talk to her telepathically from anywhere, even miles away. Phoebe explained that it might have something to do with the fact that she was an Empath and could feel other people's emotions. As this power was close to his, it created a link between them and they were able to communicate better.

'_Okay, so now I want you to hide your thoughts from me,'_ Phoebe sent him.

They spent a few minutes in silence before Phoebe smiled. _'Good,'_ she replied. _'You're getting a lot better at this.'_

'_Thanks,'_ Sam replied. _'I have a great teacher!'_

Phoebe smiled and laughed. _'Oh, hush you. A girl can only take so much flattery you know!'_

Sam stuck his tongue out. _'It's the truth though. Thank you so much for helping me out with this. If it wasn't for you, my thoughts would still be broadcasting to the general public.'_

'_Awwww Sam, you deserve it.'_ Phoebe sent him and hit his arm playfully.

'_I wonder how Dean is doing with his training…'_ Sam wondered.

'_I dunno, I just know Paige is teaching him. Hmmmm, why don't you ask her? It will help exercise your powers by trying them at greater distances.'_

'_Alright… I'll try,'_ Sam thought.

He closed his eyes shut tightly and focused on the image of Paige in his mind. Slowly, he tried to sense the now slightly recognizable feel of her mentality. Everyone had a distinct mental feel about them. Each was different in its' own way. Sam had come to learn this over the past week after testing his mental speech with everyone in the house.

Piper felt warm, sweet, caring and motherly. She had a feminine and earthly feel about her mind. Peaceful, but fiercely protective over the ones' she loved. There was a fierce hatred burning inside her too, but it was only reserved for demons and general evil. A longing also echoed within her, the longing for a normal life. The presence of baby Chris could be felt too from inside of her. It was faint, but still there. It was light and innocent, not fully developed, but loving and counting on his mommy. The baby was almost ready to come out, but fearful of the process. He told this to Piper and with her permission comforted the baby with soothing mental touches and sweet words. The baby didn't understand much, but it recognized gentleness and relaxed under warm sounding words.

Phoebe, in front of him now, was the most pleasant mind to be around. It was cool and refreshing, like waves in the sea, washing comfort over his mind. He sensed her similarity in power and whenever he focused on her mind, her Empathy would reach out and mentally caress him in turn, like an old friend. Her thoughts were loving and sympathetic about those around her. She hated evil, but not quite as much as the other sisters. Instead, the hatred was dulled by an aching pain and sense of loss and what could have been.

This confused Sam until Phoebe told him about Cole. At first, he was surprised, both that she would fall in love with a demon and the fact that she told him right off the bat, but quickly got used to the idea and told her about almost dating a girl that was actually possessed by a demon. He relayed some stories about her, including the one in which she tied both him and Dean up while trying to violate him while he was tied to a pole. About how he eventually played along so that he could work on severing the ropes. When Meg caught his brother trying to sever himself free and asked Sam if he was trying to distract her from his brother, he told her that no, it was because he had a knife of his own, broke free, and head-butted her. Phoebe laughed at that delightedly.

Deans mind was the easiest to recognize other then Phoebe. It was sarcastic, bad-ass, and all-around Dean, but also showed off that soft side Sam always knew he had. It showed his usually hidden emotions and how he hid what he felt from most of the world, and a lot of that was hidden even within his own mind. There was a sense of fierce protectiveness for Sam as the only one that he had left and felt the burning need to protect him. Sam was his responsibility in his own mind. There was also the joking side of Dean that always liked to mess around and get on his nerves. A lot of times Dean would think out loud on purpose, just to annoy him, and tease him constantly. A lot his of feelings were hidden under the surface, but Sam could so far only read impressions and surface thoughts.

Paige, whom he was looking for now, had a young and adventurous mind. She reeked of independency and freedom. She liked to do things off on her own to prove her worth, and enjoyed working for her happiness. She wanted a life separate from magic, but would never give it up even if she had the chance. She loved magic; it was just that she wanted a sense of normalcy as well. More than anything, she wished she could be more open about her magic and not having to hide it anymore.

Sam mentally scanned the house with some difficulty and found Paige. He mentally poked her until she became aware of his presence. He felt surprise and slight fright from being caught unaware flit through her before she mentally acknowledged him, a bit annoyed.

'_Can I help you?'_ she mentally asked him.

'_Well, Phoebe and I were just wondering how Dean was doing…'_

'_Geez, if you wanted to know, you could have just walked down the stairs and asked yourself instead of trying to scare the crap out of me like that.'_

'_Sorry… how's he doing?'_

'_HI SAMMY!' _The mental voice of his brother shouted out. Sam rolled his eyes.

'_Well, I see Dean is there…'_ he thought to Paige.

'_Yeah, I just told him we were mentally chatting cause he asked why I jumped three feet in the air…'_

'_SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMY! HELLOOOOOOOOO?'_

'_I can hear you Dean, please, I can only focus on one mind at a time right now, let me talk to her…'_

'_Awww, why don't you just ask ME how I'm doing? I'll tell ya.'_

'_You might lie about it.'_

'_Me? Lie? Never! Why would you think such a thing Sammy?'_

'_Hello? Are you still there?'_ Paige asked.

'_Yeah, sorry, so uhm, how is Dean coming along?'_ Sam asked again.

'_Oh, he's getting better. He could move objects across the room now. Nothing over 10 pounds though…'_

'_Okay, just wait one second, I want to see something.'_

'_Sure… it's not like my brain is going anywhere anytime soon. I'll just be here.'_

'_Hey Dean!'_

'_YES SAMMY!?'_

'_Uy, don't think so loud, I can hear you just fine when I'm concentrating on you…'_

'_BUT I LIKE MENTALLY SHOUTING!'_

'_Whatever. So, you wanted me to ask you yourself how you were doing. Well, how far have you come along?'_

'_Oh, pretty damn far Sammy. I got down the basics right away, you know. Why, today I even shoved Paige across the room. She didn't like it, but oh well. I guess I don't know my own strength. Soon I'll be able to pick up the entire house… why are you laughing Sam? I can hear you mental chuckles in my head you know!'_

'_Oh, no reason Dean, no reason at all,' _Sam thought to Dean before chuckling and moving back to Paige's mind.

'_Hey Paige?'_

She slightly jumped again. _'Yes Sam?'_

'_Just thought you should know… Dean claims he's so strong he can almost pick up the house and proclaimed that he accidently threw you across the room. Now, considering what you just said, I don't suppose this is actually true?'_

'_Of course not! Why that lying little… excuse me Sam, I need to have a little chat with your brother…'_

'_Sure, oh, and did you find out his other power yet?'_

'_Nope!'_

'_Okay, I'll leave you to it, just don't kill him, okay?'_

'_Hahaha. Don't worry Sam, death would be too easy on him.'_

Sam pulled out of Paige's head, chuckling and feeling slightly for his brother and looked back at Phoebe.

"What are you chuckling at Sam?" Phoebe asked out loud.

"Ohhhh, Nothing, I just got Dean in a whoooooole bunch of trouble for being a compulsive liar."

Phoebe laughed and raised an eyebrow at him, before asking mentally, _'So how far along is he?'_

Sam mentally sighed with relief that talking to Phoebe mentally was even easier then talking to her out loud and he barely had to try, before responding. _'Well, Dean claims he can and did throw Paige across the room and is close to being able to lift the house.'_

Phoebe lifted and eyebrow with a playful smile on her face. _'And how much can he __**really**__ lift.'_

Sam grinned at her. _'No more than ten pounds…'_

Phoebe laughed. _'Ahah, and how did Paige take the news of herself being supposedly thrown across a room as I'm sure you informed her.'_

Sam smiled brightly at her and pulled her into a hug. _'Ahhh, you know me too well my friend. Well, let's just say I had to cut things short with her so she could have a little _chat_ with him…'_ Sam let his thoughts trail off and winked at her.

Phoebe held a hand to her mouth. _'Oh, he's gonna get it!'_ She laughed and leaned into Sam's arm.

Suddenly, Sam heard Dean's mental voice scream out. _'TRAITOR!'_

Sam mentally connected to him for a moment. _'Why Dean, why do you make such accusations. I was merely discussing your progress with your teacher! Oh, wait! Did you lie about it after all like I thought you would?'_

'…_YOU'RE STILL A TRAITOR!'_

Sam mentally laughed in his head before returning to look at Phoebe and winking.

'_What happened?'_ Phoebe asked.

'_Oh, nothing, Dean just called me a traitor is all…'_

Phoebe smirked. _'And what did you say to that?'_

'_I told him I was just telling the truth and asked him if he lied to me when he said he threw Paige across the room. He of course responded by simply calling me a traitor again…'_

Phoebe laughed with Sam and leaned on his arm again.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! if i didn't know any better, I'd think I was a fast updater.

Thanks SO MUCH to DracoStarbo for helping me chip through the writers block I had. Hopefully she'll help me chip through one if I need it next chapter.

Disclaimer: Not... mine... DUH!

Chapter Summary: After an annoying morning, Dean eagerly grabs the oppurtunity to run off with Sam to go on a hunt, only Phoebe insists on coming. And Phoebe is a little too happy about it...

* * *

'_I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…'_

Sam groaned at the breakfast table, putting down his fork and burying his head in his hands, trying to block out the seventh round of that dreadful song being mentally screamed at him by his brother Dean. It was probably revenge for setting Paige on him yesterday. Honestly, Dean should know better than to lie so much. This was so immature. He could block out most surface thoughts, true, but when they were mentally screamed and directed specifically at him from such a short difference away, this became impossible. Dean smirked at him from across the table and started an eighth round of the booming chorus. Sam groaned in annoyance and tried as hard as he could to block it out.

"Okay, I feel annoyance, misery, and sick satisfaction at the table. What exactly is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Dean is singing "The Song That Get's On Everybody's Nerves" over and over again, mentally screaming it in my ear."

"How childish! Stop that Dean this instance and leave your brother alone!" Phoebe reprimanded.

'_TATTLE TALE!'_ Dean mentally screamed at him.

"Wow, must be a pretty annoying song to get on _every ones_ nerves. I wonder what song it is."

"Phoebe…" Sam tried to say through his brand new migraine.

"Is is the Numa Numa song?" Phoebe asked.

"Numa Numa song?!" Dean asked, confused.

"Well, you know, I think it's called Dragostae Din Tei or something."

"Huh? No! Not that song. It's "The Song That Get's On Everybody's Nerves". It's an actual song!" Dean snapped.

"Well of course it's a real song silly! I never said it wasn't."

"That song used to really annoy me as a kid. I hate that song," Paige said.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Don't you _dare_," Paige hissed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves-"

"Shut up right now if you know what's good for you!" Paige threatened.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes… I know a song-"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Paige screamed. "Kitchen knife!"

The kitchen knife orbed into her hand and she threw it at him, barely missing as he ducked just in time. Chris orbed in behind Dean and the knife flew right by his head. His eyes widened and he whipped around to see if anyone was attacking and turned to see Paige leap out of her seat and start chasing Dean, orbing objects into her hands and throwing them at him.

"YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Piper shouted.

"Hi there Chris. It's nice to see you," Phoebe said smiling.

"What on Earth is going on here?" he asked, looking alarmed.

"Oh, well Dean sang this song called 'The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves' in Sam's head so loud that I think he has a headache. Are you okay Sam?"

Sam just groaned in response and said nothing.

"Oh, and then he sang it out loud and well, apparently Paige doesn't like that song very much."

"Chris! Do something! They are acting like children!" Piper demanded.

Chris orbed between the two of them and grabbed Paige around the waist to stop her from chasing Dean. Dean stopped running and waved at Paige, sticking his tongue out and making a face of triumph.

"Why you-" Paige growled.

"STOP IT! All of you, this is ridiculous," Chris said annoyed. "You are all my Charges and I'm supposed to help protect you. Now how am I going to be able to do that if you're all trying to kill each other?"

"He started it!" Paige defended.

"I don't care _who_ started it. I want both of you to stop now!"

"Yes _mother_," Dean said, smirking at him as he walked past him to sit at the table. "Anyway, someone get Sammy to snap out of his little funk, I need to tell him something."

"It's your fault he's that way in the first place, so don't complain!" Piper snapped

Dean waved a printed out article in front of Sam. "I've got a job for us to do Sammy!"

Sam groaned louder and looked up at Dean weakly. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"It's in LA. Some college professor took a nose dive. Legend says the building is haunted."

"Hmmmmmmmm…"

Dan hit Sam on the shoulder. "Up up Sammy, we're out of here. Let's GO!"

Sam just laid his head on the table.

"Go? Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Hunting!" Dean said with a big smile on his face and pulling on Sam's arm. "We have lots to do. It'll be a longish drive and we need to get fake IDs."

"Fake IDs?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. We usually have to look around and pretend to be cops to get information out of people easier."

"That sounds highly illegal…" Piper said.

"It is!" Dean said, smirking.

"Oooh, can I come?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course not!" Dean snapped, already grabbing his bag.

"Please?"

"No"

She turned to Sam, who was being dragged out the door. "Please?"

"Nooo." Sam muttered.

Phoebe looked at Sam and Stared at him for a while and Sam groaned and grabbed his head. "All right, all right, all right! You can go."

"YAY!" Phoebe shouted.

Dean turned to him, annoyed. "Dude, what the hell!?"

"She can have an…. Extremely… annoying…. plead in her mind… and I'm sick… of… these frikkin… mental… attacks… on my… brain…" He pulled away from Dean and went over to the sink to splash cold water on his face. "ARRG! I hate you Dean. This is worse than a hangover."

"You're welcome," Dean said, smirking.

"This is going to be soooooo much fun!" Phoebe chirped, excited.

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked.

"I've always wanted to pretend to be an FBI agent!"

"Dude, we're just pretending to be cops for this one."

Phoebe ran off to go pack.

Sam buried his face in his hands. "Pleaaaaaaaase think quieter Phoebe… I understand you're excited, but just tune it down a bit, okay?"

"Dude, she left the room Sammy, and she can't hear you when you talk out loud… Can she?"

"I don't know… nor care… just shut up…"

Dean smirked at him. _'LALALALALALALA!'_

'_Jerk!'_ Sam whined in his mind.

'_Bitch!'_

"So, do you want me to orb you there or something? LA is pretty damn far away!"

"Uuuh, no. I'll take the car."

"Why? That's pointless. You'll spend like, 10 hours _driving_."

"I don't trust orbs…" Dean muttered.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"What?! I just feel uncomfortable dissolving onto a hundred bright little lights flying off into the air towards some unknown destination, okay?!"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Exactly!"

"But still! It will only take two seconds!"

"No thank you!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine, so much for me trying to help."

Phoebe came back in at that moment with three suitcases in her arms. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"How the hell did you pack up that much stuff that freaking fast?"

"Oh, it's a gift!" She laughed. "So we're driving?"

"Yes!" Dean said.

"Where to?"

"LA."

"OOOH! That will take more than a day if we make enough stops! I've always wanted to go on road trips as a kid!"

"Somehow, I feel like you are going to make us make that many stops just for that reason... What do you think Sammy?"

Sammy just walked out to the car. "I'm going to lie down in the back seat."

"Maaaaaaaaaybe I will!" Phoebe said with a brilliant smirk on her face.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Hyperitis, but this is a serious hunting trip, we're going to get to LA by tonight," Dean said and walked out the door.

"Awww, that sucks," Phoebe said and followed him out and shoved her suitcases in the backseat with Sam.

Sam used one of them as a pillow as he lay down and prayed for his Dean-induced-migraine would go away soon. Phoebe hoped in the passenger's seat next to Dean and grinned at him as he got in and shut the door. Dean raised an eyebrow at her and started the car. After a second of blessed silence, he started driving.

"This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! I love long drives!"

Sam groaned in the backseat and Dean groaned mentally. This was going to be a looong drive.

"Let's sing a road song!"

Dean grimaced and started speeding even faster then normal.


	7. Chapter 7

I present to you another chapter! ^_^

Thanks to DracoStarbo, as always!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE, BUT I WANT THEM ALL SO BADLY!

Chapter Summary: Phoebe and Dean get into a HUUUUGE fight in the car and Dean shows some signs of jealousy towards Phoebe and Phoebe says some un-called for things and pushes Dean waaaay too far, all while he's driving!

* * *

Dean hummed to himself in the car, trying to ignore the annoying bee-sting in the passenger's seat. Phoebe was still chatting about how excited she was to be going on the hunting trip. Dean found her fascination strange, since he'd been living like this for a long time, long drives, late-night bars, and cheesy hotel rooms. Dean adjusted his rearview mirror so that he could check up on Sammy, who was sprawled out in the backseat trying to get some sleep.

"Why are you adjusting the mirror Dean?" Phoebe asked.

"No reason," he answered.

"You were driving before fine and that was a major adjustment!"

"Just lay off!"

"How about we sing a road song?"

"Let's not and say we did."

"How about let's do it and say we didn't?" she asked.

"No way, new thorn in my side."

"But-"

Sam sighed in the back seat and shifted to get more comfortable. Dean watched as Sam shifted to lay face-up on the car seats with one of his knees bent and got distracted. Sam yawned and tucked one arm behind his head and let the other one rest on his stomach. His shirt rose slightly at the action, showing some off some of the skin at Sam's midline…

"Why is your mouth hanging open?" Phoebe asked him.

"Please just go to sleep or something," Dean said.

"But I'm not tired!" Phoebe protested.

Dean just continued to stare at the rearview mirror, hoping that ignoring her would make her shut up. Sam let out long and even breaths, his chest followed by the eyes of Dean as it steadily rose and fell. His eyes were shut in a look of serene peace. In that moment, he looked completely carefree.

"Dean, you might want to focus a little more on the road," Phoebe told him.

"And why is that?" Dean asked, annoyed at getting interrupted.

"You kind of swerved a bit into the other lane…"

Dean turned the wheel a bit to get fully back into the correct lane and glared at her. "Mind your own business!"

Phoebe widened her eyes at him and glanced back at Sam.

Sam groaned at his almost-sleep being interrupted. "He's _always_ acting suicidal!"

"Hey, are you two talking about me?" Dean asked, annoyed. He turned around to glance at Sam questioningly so that he wouldn't give away the fact that he was actually looking at him in the mirror.

"Ask Phoebe," Sam said, annoyed. "Now let me sleep!"

Dean turned to find Phoebe looking out the window, humming innocently.

Dean glared at her, seeing right through the act. "Phoebe… what did you say?"

Phoebe said nothing and Sam snickered a bit before finally dozing off. Dean glanced between her and the road for a minute before deciding she wasn't going to answer. He rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and gave her one last glare before giving up entirely.

"Damn… mind speak," he muttered, then turned to her and said loudly. "Oh well, at least you shut up."

"Hmmm," Phoebe said about ten minutes later. "So, you just lived on the road before now?"

"Yup," Dean said.

"That's got to be unhealthy."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean really," Phoebe said. "You sleep in hotels, eat fast-food all the time, and hang out in bars. The only reason you boys aren't fat and lazy is probably because you spend the rest of your time running after, being chased by, and attacking spirits or demons."

"Will you stop patronizing my way of life? I enjoy it very much thank you."

"Your blood pressure must be really high," she commented.

"Whatever, I usually don't even see doctors anyway. Sam and I patch each other up on our own perfectly fine."

"You mean you guys don't get checkups?" she asked, alarmed.

"Only when we're hospitalized," he confirmed.

"That's horrid! What if you get a disease or something?"

He shrugged. "If it gets bad enough, we'll get hospitalized. We don't really trust anyone, including doctors. After all, we usually have to use a new fake identity everywhere we go and we really don't stay long enough for it to matter if we get a physician…"

"Okay, that is DEFFINATELY unhealthy. And besides that, how do you live like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, being constantly on the road. Going from town to town, place to place, name to name, and job to job? That must be stressful!"

"Nah, not really. I find it relaxing."

"What about Sam? I'm sure it must at least be hard on him. Why don't you ever consider settling down?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to do any jobs and more people we couldn't save would end up dying. "

"But Sam just seems to be the kind of guy that wants to settle down. Maybe he doesn't want to do this anymore?"

Dean turned sharply to her and gave her a death glare. "I didn't hear YOU complaining when you were begging to tag along."

"Yeah, I'd find doing this sort of thing exciting once and a while, but to do it all the time? Never settling down? Not having any one place to just go home too?"

"Just drop it, ok? It might not be your type of life-style, but Sammy and I are just fine with it. And if we were to take a break, we'd go wherever we please. Not a permanent place, just anywhere. And if we ever took a break for a long time, we'd travel and take in the sites. We wouldn't pick some random place, get boring jobs, and earn a living."

"You say that you _and_ Sam are okay with it? You don't know what Sam feels. For all you know, he could be dying to get a job and just settle down."

"Oh yeah, like you would know more about him than me!"

"I'm an Empath. I can read his emotions."

"I'm his brother! You don't think I can do the same thing? I might not have some cliché empathy power, but I can still tell how my brother feels. Just because you have that little power of yours doesn't mean you know Sam at all. You've only known him for a little over a week. You have no right to say such things!"

"You'd be surprised how fast you get to know someone after talking to them for over a week and having them share most of their thoughts with you. Also, Empathy and Telepathy connect in a way that helps two people like us understand each other."

Dean growled to himself, fuming with jealousy and anger. "SHUT UP! Why do you have to go rubbing that crap in my face? Don't you think that I'd give anything to be able to mentally chit chat with him like you do!? If I was an Empath, it would be Sam and I chatting like that all the time and not you two! Lastly, you obviously can't read emotions THAT well, because you'd have known to shut the hell up by now."

"Some things need to be said Dean, no matter how much they might hurt. Whether you like it or not, Sam probably wants to settle down and live his life."

"Don't start telling be what I shouldn't know about my own brother! I've been through so many things with Sam; you couldn't even begin to understand how close we are and how much I know him. I grew up with him, raised him practically. I was there for him the way Dad never could be! We are all we've got, you bimbo! Dad, Sam, and I were a family, but Sam and I are everything to each other-"

Sam woke up and sat up. "Uh… guys?"

"Well DEAN, it sounds like you need him! So, therefore, you cling to him because without him, you're NOTHING! You can't stand doing anything without him anymore…"

"You know NOTHING-"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, III know nothing? Sam showed me about his past, I FELT how happy he was at that college, how great he felt to be normal, and then guess who comes _barging in_ and _ruining his chance at life?!_"

"Guys!" Sam snapped.

"SHUT UP BITCH! You know NOTHING about Sam!"

"I know enough, and more importantly, _care enough_ to know that you should have gone to look for your Dad on your own instead of running to him and messing up his chance at a _normal life!_"

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!" Dean shouted and leaned over to grab Phoebe by the collar and reached back to punch her. She also had her arm drawn back to punch him as well.

Sam screamed. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!"

Both of them looked forward and Dean grabbed the wheel and swerved just in time to narrowly miss an oncoming car. Sam looked between the both of them and glared.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you two?! Fighting on the road? Honestly! I know you don't usually follow traffic laws Dean, but this is ridiculous. What the hell were you arguing about anyway?"

"Nothing Sammy…" Dean sighed.

Phoebe glared at him. "You god damned liar!"

"Okay, both of you! That's _enough_!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll stop fighting, for now…"

"I can kick your ass bitch!" Dean snapped.

"We'll see…" Phoebe replied, crossing her arms.

"The road! Please concentrate on _the road_!"

"Fine!"

Dean turned back to look back at the road and Sammy sighed and slid to lie down on the seats again. Sam watched Deans' eyes leave the road for a good while and stare into the rear-view mirror. He looked into it to catch Deans' eyes looking directly at him. He raised an eyebrow and addressed the issue.

"Dean, why are you staring at me in the rear view mirror?"

"I'm not!" he denied.

"Uhuh, okay then." Sam said and flicked him off.

"HEY!" Dean shouted.

"I thought you weren't watching!" Sam said, laughing and rolling his eyes.

Watching Dean continue to stare at him, Sam decided that, unless he either wanted to crash or get completely lost, he would have to do something to make Dean stop staring at him. So, he lay down on the seats in what he thought did a very suggestive position, catching Dean watching him even more interested than before. He winked at Dean and right then and there, sent Dean a bunch of very erotic and sexual images of what Dean could do to him in that position. Dean's eyes went wide open and he swerved again, almost hitting another car.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU REALLY _**DO**_ WANT TO GET US KILLED!" Phoebe shrieked.

Sam buried his face in his arm and hid his laughter. His trick worked and Dean finally paid attention to the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Here ya go, enjoy your nice new, steamy chapter that hopefully won't make you throw things at me when you finish reading it... -runs away and hides-

Disclaimer: Gimme em and I'll be so happy I could fly, but I don't own either of em now... -sniff-

Chapter Summary: Sam talks to Dean to figure out why he's so sad and they have a moment...

* * *

Dean sighed and collapsed in the first chair he found as soon as we walked through the door to their hotel room. The ride had been exhausting for him. First, he had to deal with Phoebes annoying chitter chatter. Then he almost got into a fist fight with the brat right behind the wheel. He almost crashed _twice_, and lastly, as he looked at Sammy, his mind tortured him in the worst way possible, which caused the second almost-crash.

Usually, he was able to make his mind behave when looking at his brother and stored any erotic images he could use of him to the back of his mind for when he could enjoy them in _private_, but for some reason, his brain plummeted into the gutter in the car, and was quite creative about it too. Wow, usually his fantasies weren't that kinky. There were a lot more positions to have fun in the impala then he ever realized before…

So, because his mind refused to behave, Dean got a little… problem, a problem that required him to drive to the nearest rest-stop to take care of… So needless to say, the drive left him exhausted. Oh yeah, and did he count being chased by a crazy woman and dodging flying objects that morning? So yeah, it was a very tiring day, emotionally too.

That Phoebe got him _so_ angry. It wasn't fair for her to judge him and Sammy. It wasn't fair that she could read Sam's emotions without knowing him. Dean felt horrible about taking Sam out of college. It was greedy and selfish of him, but he needed Sam. He didn't want to be alone. He was barely able to hold on without him when Dad was there and when he left… it was unbearable. Dean rested his elbows in his knees, buried his face in his hands, and sighed.

How could he go on without Sam? He needed him, he needed him so badly. He felt great when he was out hunting with Sam on the road. It was pure freedom. To be able to go wherever he wanted and be able to _do_ whatever he wanted. No life to tear him down and no responsibilities other then doing the hunt and protecting Sam. He needed to hunt with Sammy. He couldn't ever lose it. It would hurt too much.

Dean dropped his arms and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He was hanging on by a thread without Dad. It made him grow closer to Sam and need him even more. Sam was everything to him, even before Dad died. He wanted to be there for Sam, he wanted Sam to rely on him, and to see Dean as his everything. Dean needed to matter to Sam desperately. On the road, Dean was all that Sam had the chance to matter to. Dean was his closest friend, his _only_ real friend, and his sole confidant. On the road, there wasn't a choice. It was just them with no distractions.

And now they were stuck in this situation. The Halliwells, oh how they mean well, but threaten Dean's happiness with choices and chances to go elsewhere and find lives. Faced with these _people_ and their new outlook on life, would Sam remember what it was like in college and leave Dean to go and live? Would Sam run off to some college and leave Dean feeling alone and miserable?

Even if they settled down together, Sam wouldn't care as much for Dean. Not when he could make new friends and a new life. Why would he settle for a nothing like Dean when he could have so much more? If he needed a confidant to talk about the magic in his life, he now had the Halliwells. What was Dean good for now? He was useless.

There was nothing now that Dean could protect him from. What could Dean do when Sam could have the Halliwells and run off to college to live? He even had _Phoebe!_ What good was Dean when Sam had a friend that could read his emotions and understand him? An effortless connection like that made Dean even more… worthless. With that in mind, his exhaustion took him over and he closed his eyes, his strength completely drained.

Sam glanced back at Phoebe and wondered what happened to make Dean and her get into such a fuss. He didn't have much time to listen in on their argument. All he knew was when he woke up from the shouting; he realized that Dean was swerving into the wrong lane and all of his attention was focused on getting their attention so that they wouldn't die.

Whatever Dean said had Phoebe all ruffled up and snappy. She was silent with anger the rest of the trip, her thoughts focused on how selfish Dean was or something… Whatever Phoebe said to Dean affected him even more. He was acting as if the whole world had fallen down… Sam didn't want to butt in and read Dean's surface thoughts like a nosy twit, but he was almost considering it. He could always ask Dean what happened later, but he doubted Dean would tell him…

He looked at Phoebe and sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit. Where would we go to eat?"

"I don't know. There's probably a diner around. I wonder what Dean wants."

Phoebe snorted and rolled her eyes. "Who cares what Dean wants? I doubt he wants to get up right now anyway." '_He's a careless bastard anyway.'_

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and left the room to look for Dean. He didn't know what crawled up Phoebe's butt and died, but she should know better than to practically insult Dean in front of him. Sam liked Phoebe and all, but she didn't have the right to say that about him. Dean cared a lot. He cared about the people they saved on their jobs. He cared about doing something that mattered, like hunting. He cared about Dad and about being a good son. Sam knew the death hit Dean hard. It hit Sam hard too.

Sam found Dean half-sleeping in the armchair closest to the door. He walked over to him and shook his shoulder lightly. His brother jumped a little, startled, and looked at Sam with big and sorrowful eyes. Whatever Phoebe said hit him hard. Sam almost felt his heart break and decided to talk to him about right then and there. He turned to Phoebe, slightly glaring at her for hurting his brother so much, but not yelling at her because he knew she only did what she thought was best… which it wasn't. He'd talk to her about that if she said something to hurt him this badly again.

"Phoebe… just leave us. Go to the diner across the street. We'll join you in a bit," he said.

"But Sam-" she started.

"Just go," Sam cut off, giving her a look that left no room for argument.

She nodded and left without another word, looking none too happy.

Sam knelt beside Dean and looked him in the eye. _'What happened?'_ he asked, thinking that talking to him mentally might make him open up more. Sometimes it was easier to say something when you didn't have to say it out loud.

Dean shook his head. _'It's nothing.'_

'_No it isn't Dean. I know you better than that. I barely ever see you look this upset. What did she say?'_ Sam asked and reached out to run a hand through Dean's hair soothingly.

Dean closed his eyes and for once just enjoyed the affection without complaining about it being too girly for him. He was too afraid of losing Sam and it felt good to just let go. _'Sam…'_

'_What's wrong Dean? Something Phoebe said hurt you a lot.'_

Dean reached out and pulled Sam into a hug, holding him tightly. _'Sam… just… don't leave me okay?'_

'_I'd never leave you.'_ Sam replied and stood up, reaching out and pulling Dean up with him to give him a better hug. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and held Dean close to him. Dean in turn buried his head into Sam's chest and sighed.

'_Just, promise you'll never leave. I… need you Sam.'_

'_Of course Dean.'_

'_Not even when you realize that you don't need me anymore.'_

'_I'll always need you Dean. Even if we stop hunting, I'll still need you with me.'_

'_Not even for Phoebe.'_

'_Never Dean, not even for her. She's become a close friend of mine, but you're worth more to me than any friendship in the world now.'_

Dean tightened his hold on Sam and buried his fists in Sam's shirt. _'You wanted to stay at college when I came to ask you to go looking with me for Dad.'_

Sam caressed the back of Dean's head. _'I'm a much different person now then I was then Dean. I need you now… and I know you need me. I will always be here for you now. After hunting with you, you've become such a big part of my life, that not having you in it would be losing a part of me. It's just not the same without you…'_

"Sam…" Dean whispered and looked up at him.

Sam looked down at the raw emotions in Dean's eyes and felt his heart fly at finally getting Dean to open up to him. He'd wanted closeness, with words and this contact, for so long. For Dean to just let go and be held without any life-threatening event influencing him to do so, to just hear Dean's true words, thoughts, and feelings. He only noticed the hand move to his hair when its hold on him tightened and Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. He smiled at Dean and lowered his head as Dean pulled it down, pressing their foreheads together.

Dean breathed heavily and moved the hand in his hair to cup one side of his face. Then he lifted his other hand to cup the other side. Dean looked up at Sam, studying his face intently and memorizing the feel of his skin against his fingertips and of their foreheads together. They were so close… so close… only a little closer.

"Dean…" Sam sighed out, enjoying the simple contact

When he opened his eyes he saw Dean staring into them as if to read his soul. Sam moved closer, as if drawn in by the call of a siren, answering the un-voiced and un-thought question in Dean's eyes without even thinking. He lowered the hand that had been caressing Dean's hair to rest against the back of his neck and leaned in slowly, breath shaky and uneven. His nose brushed the side of Dean's and Dean opened his mouth slightly and Sam could feel Dean's hesitant breath ghost across his lips.

"GAWD DAMMIT RACHEY!" shouted a very Southern-sounding accent right outside the door to their room. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT LEAVIN MY WIFE!" A fist punched their door in anger.

Sam jumped at the sudden noise, causing Deans hands to slip from Sam's face and dropped his arms from around Dean. Dean let his hands slide down Sam's chest, wishing a horrible, bloody, violent death to whoever ruined this chance. His breathing stopped altogether and his hands shook. He closed his eyes and a small sound of pain escaped him. He lightly grasped at the front of Sam's shirt.

"These damn walls are paper-thin," Sam said, laughing a little, and turned down to look fondly at Dean. "We should go; Phoebe is probably waiting for us," he murmured. The diner is right across the street. You do want to go, right?"

"Yeah, sure…" Dean muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Okay…" Sam said and looked at Dean, slightly fearful and excited. Did Dean want to…? He wrapped an arm around Dean's back and tried to lean in again.

Dean felt Sam's arm, but didn't see him start lean in because his eyes were still closed. He walked out of Sam's light embrace and opened his eyes to glance quickly at him. "You go ahead and head out… I'll be right there. I need to get something."

Sam drew in a small breath, a little hurt, but nodded and walked out the door.

Dean turned his back on Sam and let out a shaky breath as he heard the door close behind him. He reached up his hand and wiped away a single tear.

"Damn it, I'm acting like a bimbo in a stupid chick flick," he muttered. "All worked up over nothing…"

But it was more than nothing. That moment was the moment Dean had been waiting for so long that he's lost track of how long. Now it was gone, interrupted by some inconsiderate asshole cheating on his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, what happens this chapter was supposed to happen last chapter, but the words escaped from me and wrote themselves... And it also happened again at the end of this chapter. I didn't mean for that to happen, but when I started writing it I couldn't stop! LOL! Don't kill me please. -runs away-

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural and Charmed, but I don't.

Chapter Summary: Dean discovers his second power... Enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe woke up to Sam's insistent nagging. He wanted them to leave early to go to some bar and question people. Her mind was too foggy to comprehend it. She basically ignored him until… he mentioned getting fake IDs. Then she shot up like a rocket. She always loved cop movies as a kid. It would be really cool to get a badge and get people to think she was a cop. She got up and got dressed immediately. Dean was still asleep of course. He fell asleep in a chair of all places. That was the second time on this trip that he fell asleep in the chair so far…

Something was up between Dean and Sam. When they made it to the diner, things were different between them. Sam felt embarrassed, fearful, and slightly rejected. Dean felt relieved at one thing, but miserable at another. She tried to talk to Sam about it, but he just shrugged her off, blushing. If Dean did something to hurt Sam, Phoebe would kick his ass.

Sam felt… embarrassed and humiliated. He must have been so stupid the other night, trying to kiss Dean. He obviously didn't want to be kissed… but why did he cup his face and look at him like that? Maybe he was just showing affection and didn't mean it like that. Sam felt stupid and hoped he didn't ruin things between them by trying what he did… Maybe Dean didn't notice? Yeah right. Sam sighed, frustrated and called Dean to wake him up so they could go.

Last night was so awkward after that almost-kiss. Him and Dean avoided meeting each others' eyes the entire night and barely spoke at all. He caught Dean staring at him a couple of times from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, Dean quickly looked away. He was probably freaked out and really confused. His _brother_ tried to kiss him after all.

The worst thing was, Sam couldn't help the wave of emotions associated with looking at Dean anymore. Whenever he looked at him, he thought of that embrace. Whenever he spoke, Sam stared at his lips and remembered the feel of Dean's breath against his lips. The memory was like a dream, so surreal and beautiful. Sam almost had a hard time believing that something so wonderful could have been real, even if it had been cut short.

He almost kissed Dean, who was always there for him every day. The first face he'd seen in the morning for over a year. Dean was the one who grew up with him and protected him from danger. All the time Sam spent with him on hunts, in the impala, and saving each other reflected in his mind. Every time he looked at him now, his heart started to ache with longing. He always felt something more than the love for a brother, but he'd been able to keep it from showing… until now. Now, it was all he could think about.

"Dean! Wake up."

Dean groaned and simply ignored him, sitting on the chair. Sam looked at him and felt his heart flutter. He swallowed and quickly looked away.

"Dean! We have to go!"

"Saaaam," Dean grumbled. "Fiiiive more miiiinutes."

Sam rolled his eyes and left to grab his bag. "If you don't get up now, then Phoebe and I are going to have to leave and get IDs without you. Come on, get up! We need to question some people at that bar."

Dean mumbled and waved him off tiredly.

Sam smirked. "Alright, since you obviously aren't coming, we'll just leave without you. Oh, and we'll be taking your car since it's the only one available. I think I'll even let Phoebe drive."

Dean cracked his eyes open tiredly and Sam had to look away again. "Don't you dare let that bimbo drive the impala!"

"Well, goodbye Dean," Sam said as he walked over to the door.

Suddenly, Dean appeared right in front of him. Appeared as in, out of thin air.

"No way man! Crap, I'll come, just don't let that chick get behind the wheel dammit!"

Sam jumped in surprise and looked at him with his eyes bugging out. "What the _hell?!_"

"What? I said I'll come, why are you looking at me like that?" Dean raised his eyebrow at him.

"How did you get there?! You were just in the chair! I saw you! You just… appeared in front of me! What the hell man?"

"Oh, beats me…"

"You were _there_!" Sam exclaimed and went back to point at the armchair, only to find Dean still sitting there with his eyes closed. "_Dean!_ LOOK!"

Dean looked to where Sam was pointing. "Hey, it's me." He turned away, bored, then suddenly his eyes popped open and he did a double-take. "It's _ME!_ What the hell!? Am I dead?!"

"I don't know!" Sam shouted and ran over to check Dean's pulse and sighed with relief. "Nope, you're still alive."

"Then WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! How am I here and there at the same time?!"

Phoebe walked into the room. "Hey you guys, we should really be leaving soon. What's with all the- Hey, Dean just astral projected."

"_Huh?_ What does that mean?! What happened to me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about…" Phoebe said, waving it off. "It must be your other power. My sister Prue had it too. You just send yourself somewhere else. It's really helpful in battles when you learn how to fight with it. At first, you can't really touch anything because you'll have the consistency of a ghost."

"How do I get back in?!" Dean asked, still a bit alarmed.

"Beats me." Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know, just think yourself back there or something…"

"And how do you suppose I do that?!"

"I don't know…" Phoebe said and frowned. "Figure it out…"

And Dean tried to figure it out, for ten minutes, and nothing happened. He was screaming in frustration and tried to punch a wall, only to have his hand go through. He paced angrily back and forth, and Sam thought to himself. What would make Dean get back into his body? Sam went over Dean's Telekinesis and how he got that to work. Something had happened to make him angry and he threw the glass across the room out of instinct, although it was bad instinct since the glass ended up hitting him. Suddenly, Sam came up with an idea.

"Hmmm, well Dean. I guess you can't really control your body now, can you?" he asked.

"Of course not Mr. Oblivious!"

"Well then, I guess you can't do anything about this then." Sam picked up Dean's limp hand and put the thumb in his mouth. Phoebe laughed at the display.

"That's not funny…" Dean growled.

"I think it is," Sam said, smirking.

"Stop it right now, or I'll-"

"You'll what? It's not like you can do anything, now can you?" Sam grabbed the sides of Dean's mouth and made him face a funny face.

"Hey, stop that!" Dean snapped and tried to knock Sam's hand away from his body only for it to go through him.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun," Sam replied.

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

"Let's see you pick your nose…" Sam said lightly and lifted Dean's hand and went to put his finger in Dean's nose. Phoebe giggled.

Suddenly, astral Dean disappeared and the body of Dean came to life and pounced on Sam, knocking him over. Sam laughed at Dean's furious face and raised an eyebrow. Phoebe sat on the table and watched, amused by their antics. She looked from a furious Dean and an amused and triumphant Sam. Dean had Sam's arms pinned down over his head. His eyes were slightly softened though and Phoebe knew Dean wouldn't seriously hurt Sam.

"What was that for?!" Dean asked angrily.

Sam laughed. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Didn't what work?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

Both Sam and Phoebe laughed.

"Well," Sam said, shifting a bit to get more comfortable with Dean straddling him. "Why were you able to pin me to the floor?"

"Because I jumped on you of course! How else did you think I- wait… oooh. So you pissed me off to the point where I would jump back into my body by humiliating me?" Dean asked.

"Yup!" Sam said, grinning and all too happy with his current position.

"You… you _bitch_!" Dean said, anger fading to annoyance and embarrassment.

"Jerk," Sam replied and stuck his tongue out.

Dean smiled and chuckled, his annoyance fading into slight amusement. Both were at ease and smiling at each other. Suddenly, it was as if a light-bulb turned on and Dean realized what position they were in and stared at Sam. His eyes widened slightly and he swallowed. Sam met his eyes and laughed nervously, swallowing hard and blushing. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and barely held back a whimper at their proximity.

He lay there, as frankly there was nothing else he could do at that moment, and took in each sensation he felt as they touched. He absorbed the feeling of Dean's knees lightly pressing against Sam's sides. He relished the feeling of Dean's chest slightly brushing against his, and he savored the sensation of Dean's hands gripping his wrists with his smooth fingers and holding them firmly to the floor. Sam didn't even make an effort to move, wishing he could just stay in this position forever as he felt the windy feeling of Dean's hot breath washing over his face. Sam couldn't even look away from his eyes and almost died of both embarrassment and excitement.

Dean stared down at Sam, taking in the feeling of Sam's lean body pinned beneath him with his hair splayed out beneath him. He breathed in and out harshly as bided his time, savoring the feeling of Sam beneath him. He didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever. He wondered if he could gather his bravery to just lean in and kiss Sam. Just lean in, it was so simple.

Just a few seconds and he'd have his lips touching Sam's, but Sam's unwavering gaze paralyzed him and he couldn't move. So he stared into Sam's eyes and stared him down until the other couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes. The moment Sam closed his eyes, Dean's own lit up with hunger and he gained his bravery back. Sam was there beneath him, pinned to the ground. His eyes were closed and he wouldn't be able to pull away or realize what happened until Dean's lips were already on his. This was his chance. Dean started leaning down.

"Uhm, guys? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, extremely confused at what was going on. "We should go you know. I mean, we should have already left a long time ago."

Dean inwardly growled at her as Sam's eyes fluttered open. Dean's bravery died again and he reluctantly climbed off of Sam, another chance ruined. He didn't even bother looking at Sam. He just left the room and headed to the impala. Sam continued to lie on the floor in the exact same position Dean had left him. Phoebe looked at him strangely and knelt down to hover over him.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Sam, what are you still doing on the floor?"

"Nothing," Sam muttered and slowly stood up, brushing her off and heading out the door as well.

He wondered what Dean thought of him now? Not only did he almost kiss him, but he soaked up his touch like some desperate girl.


End file.
